Hogwarts Drag Race
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: En esta vida, Harry Potter, Rupaul's Drag Race y la comida son tres de mis cosas favoritas. Este fic es una combinación de las dos primeras. Sí, es una locura. No digas que no te he avisado si decides entrar.


Rose sentía como el sol que entraba por la ventana hacía que se quedara dormida poco a poco delante del ordenador. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría poner Estudios Muggles justo después de la hora de comer?

Bostezó y sintió como un par de lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos. No sabía por qué estaba tan cansada. Anoche había dormido bien y aún estaban a mitad de semana.

Rose cerró los ojos, sintiendo como ese sol de octubre le calentaba el rostro. Parecía que el verano aún no se quería ir del todo a pesar de que algunos árboles de los terrenos de Hogwarts habían comenzado a perder sus hojas.

Sin embargo, ella no podía quejarse. Quizás únicamente el problema que le veía era que ni siquiera poniendo al máximo el brillo de la pantalla podía llegar a verla bien.

Desde hacía unos años y por petición popular de los alumnos de Hogwarts, McGonagall había permitido que parte del aula de Estudios Muggles se dedicara a las nuevas tecnologías. Aquello había traído consigo que por fin hubiera conexión a internet en el castillo, lo que había alegrado a la gran mayoría de los alumnos, sobretodo a aquellos de origen muggle ya que podían mantenerse en contacto con los amigos que no formaban parte del mundo mágico.

Y no solo a ellos, sino también a aquellos que como Rose, vivían en una familia a caballo entre el mundo muggle y el mágico.

Rose tenía que reconocer que durante aquel verano Internet había supuesto un refugio donde guarecerse ya que se sentía apática sin saber porqué y aún intentaba averiguar qué era aquello que la hacía sentirse así de rara.

Continuó mirando su instagram cuando leyó en una foto de una de sus drag queens favoritas que aquel mismo viernes comenzaría una temporada especial de RuPaul con anteriores participantes del programa y ella misma como invitada especial en el jurado del primer episodio. Rose sintió su corazón acelerarse, no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que RuPaul. Quizás comer, pero ver aquel reality no era tan nocivo.

—¡Tía, tía!

Rose golpeó varias veces a Tessa, la que era su amiga desde que habían comenzado sus andanzas en Hogwarts, quien pegó un bote en su asiento a su lado.

—¡Tía, que no me lo creo! ¡Que han sacado una temporada nueva de RuPaul Drag Race!

—¿Y eso qué me aporta a mí?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó ligeramente. Sabía que a su amiga aquel reality muggle de drag queens no le llamaba para nada la atención. Es más, Rose sabía que llegaba a resultar hasta pesada con el tema, pero aquel programa llegaba a inspirarla de una manera que casi asustaba.

—A ver, déjame que te explique para que me entiendas.

Rose giró su cuerpo encarando a Tessa mirando al suelo mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos para que su amiga la entendiese. La bombilla se le encendió al segundo, como buena Ravenclaw que era.

—¡Sí, ya sé! Es como si de repente, de la nada, te enterases de que van a poner en la televisión un especial de Jane Austen durante tres meses. Te volverías loca.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me volvería loca, ambas lo sabemos. Pero aún no sé qué me quieres decir.

Rose sonrió de tal manera que Tessa supo que nada bueno se avecinaba. Conocía a Rose demasiado como para esperar nada bueno de esa mirada.

Rose se acercó a Tessa para que no la oyera nadie.

—Tengo un plan. Voy a hackear la red ni-fi. ¡No me puedo quedar sin verlo! ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Tessa sintió como se ponía pálida. No había año en el que a Rose no se le ocurriera hacer una locura, solo que este año había tardado demasiado poco en meterse en líos.

* * *

La sala común para prefectos siempre solía estar vacía. Tessa había pensado que sería buena idea juntarse a estudiar allí con Adie, la prefecta de Hufflepuff y la otra integrante del grupo de amigas, para conseguir que Rose volviera a sus cabales.

—Rose, soy la primera en apoyar tu pasión por RuPaul pero...tu idea…

—¿Mi idea qué? ¡Es una idea brillante!

—Brillante si lo que quieres es que te expulsen de Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que tanto Adie como yo estamos en el mismo bando. Y no vamos a dejar que te expulsen por una tontería así. ¡Por Merlín, Rose, que ya estamos en sexto!

—Si lo piensas, no creo que expulsen a Rose...tiene uno de los mejores expedientes…

Tessa miró a Adie con la amenaza en la mirada. Rose en ese momento se sintió como si estuviera delante de sus padres y pensó que quizás con Adie funcionara lo que siempre hacía con su padre.

Incluso Albus más de una vez le había dicho

—Adie, es como si MCR se volvieran a juntar. ¡Tú también te volverías loca!

—Probablemente, ¡pero no hasta el punto de que me expulsen de Hogwarts!...Creo.

—Me encanta ese "creo" porque no te lo crees ni tú, es como lo mío con Jane Austen—Tessa miró a Rose intentando parecer realmente mosqueada con su amiga— A ver Rose, recapacita. Si McGonagall te pilla hackeando de nuevo la red wi-fi de Hogwarts te van a expulsar. Te lo avisaron en tercero cuando quisiste ver aquel maratón de películas de zombis.

Rose suspiró. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano sus dos amigas la apoyarían en su idea aunque tuviera que gastar parte de su tiempo en convencerlas.

—Bueno, en este plan de hackear la red, o estáis conmigo o contra mí. Vosotras veréis. Me voy a ir al cuarto a dormir, no me apetece estudiar más.

Rose recogió sus cosas y se levantó. Adie miró a Tessa preocupada. No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando esto aunque luego no llegase la sangre al río.

—Rose, ¿te das cuenta de que estás hablando con la prefecta de tu casa?

Rose se giró casi ya en la adornada puerta que daba a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sonrió.

—Tengo una misión. Y esa misión es ver esta temporada especial de RuPaul Drag Race, quieras o no. Además, sé de sobra que no vas a quitarme puntos, de ese modo solo perdería Ravenclaw. Y todas las aquí presentas sabemos que no te gusta perder.

—¡Yo siempre gano!

—O lo intentas.

Adie sonrió, sabía que lo único que hacía era añadir leña al fuego pero le gustaba demasiado lanzar comentarios para crear tensión, siempre acompañados de una sonrisa inocente que conseguía que no pudieras enfadarte con ella.

—¡Adie, apóyame! Por favor, hazle ver a Rose que lo que va a hacer es una locura.

—Es una locura pero Rose está loca. Soy de la opinión de que si algo te apasiona, vayas al 100% a por ello. Además, aunque le quites puntos, no es como si Rose no pudiera recuperarlos en un par de clases.

—Gracias Adie por tu colaboración.

—De nada.

Adie le guiñó un ojo a Rose antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Rose caminó en dirección al vestíbulo. No tenía sueño, había mentido descaradamente a sus amigas. Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, no podía caer en los mismos errores de aquella otra vez.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se cruzó brevemente con el equipo de Slytherin de quidditch que volvía del entrenamiento. Edward Nott iba a la cabeza bastante malhumorado sin embargo el único en reparar en ella fue Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Albus, que le dio un codazo a su primo para que el moreno notara su presencia.

Albus la saludó con la mano mientras Edward Nott ya había comenzado a bajar hacia las mazmorras con el resto de miembros. Scorpius también la saludó con un movimiento leve de cabeza y continuaron su camino bajando por las escaleras. Parecía que no querían separarse demasiado del resto del equipo.

Quizás si le contaba el plan a su primo decidía ayudarla. Rose desechó la idea rápidamente, Albus era demasiado responsable. Casi tanto o más que Tessa. No podía contar con él para aquello.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, emocionada con la idea de una nueva temporada de RuPaul.

Una idea cruzó su mente, tenía una carta que escribirle a Teddy antes de irse a dormir. Teddy siempre la apoyaba incluso aunque echarle una mano le llevara a tener problemas con Victoire.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Bueno, este fic puede pareceros una locura...¡Porque lo es! Pero me pareció una idea fantástica durante el trayecto de autobús y aquí está. Este es un pequeño capítulo inicial si queréis saber que pasa, ¡no dudéis en quedaros!

Quería por otro lado dedicar este primer capítulo a **ladyluna10** , a la **Princess** y al único hombre (de momento) que me acompaña en mi fascinación por el mundo de las drag queen. Os quiero aunque os lo diga poquitas veces.

Comienzo este fic en fecha capicua porque este tipo de fenómenos numéricos me dan la vida.

Besos!

Emma.


End file.
